NS: More Than A Typical Bad Day
by love2be4gotten
Summary: One-shot. Like the title says, Naruto's day went differently then most people would expect. My sad attempt at writing rape. Flamers gladly welcome! Redone.


**I've been having really disturbing dreams since I was five, so I thought, why not write a few into stories? Ok, this is the first one I remember, enjoy and don't forget to review, flames gladly accepted!**

**_If writing looks like this it's a flash back…_**

**Disclaimer: Don't own a thing but the clothes on my back…I think…**

****Author's Note**: I just realized how bad this was portrayed, so I had to fix it, sorry...**

* * *

"_**Because I've told you before mom, I'm just not cut out for college," an irritated Naruto sighed as he talked on the phone. "I know, I'm 26 already. No I don't think it's time I settled down, there isn't anyone I like in this town like that," he clenched and unclenched his fist in anger. "I gotta go mom, I'm going to be late for work, bye." Naruto hung up before she could continue. Shaking his head he pulled his work clothes on.**_

_**Finishing getting dressed he grabbed an apple as he heard his doorbell ring. "Coming!" He yelled to the person at the door. Hurrying up and grabbing his lunch out of the fridge he answered the door to reveal his coworker Sakura. "Hey Sakura sorr-" "No excuses come on we're late for work." The pink haired girl grabbed his elbow and roughly pulled him to the bright yellow truck, a truck that Sakura's parents had gotten her for her birthday as a joke, seeing as yellow was her least favorite color.**_

"_**Ok, ok Sakura! Slow down, it isn't like Tsunade would fire us, we've been late before!" "I know, and Tsunade isn't always going to be so soft on us, now come on!" Sakura practically lifted him before tossing him into the passenger seat of the truck, and before he could put on his seatbelt, Sakura revved the engine and sped towards the International house of pancakes, aka IHOP. "Geez Sakura, could you drive any faster?" Naruto said sarcastically while being pushed into the seat by gravity. "Gladly!"**_

_**Naruto's eyes widened as she flew off the road at amazing speed, and a twenty minute drive had somehow turned into a minute and a half. "Fuck Sakura, remind me why I don't just walk to work?" Sakura smiled as she got out of the truck, "because you love me, of course!" Naruto rolled his eyes and quickly got out of the demon truck. Walking in he noticed that there were customer eating today, not even the regulars. Looking at the closed/open sign he noticed that nobody bothered to turn it to open. **_

"_**Hey which one of you idiots didn't turn the sign to open?" Naruto asked the boss, Tsunade, and the other employee working today, Kiba. Sakura placed her hand on Naruto's shoulder, "nobody forgot to turn it, we're closed today." "Closed! What the hell? Then why did you wake me up damn early for?" Sakura looked at him irritatingly, "it's four in the afternoon…" He frowned, "I know that…" "Look Naruto," Tsunade interrupted the young adults, "I told Sakura to bring you to work because we all have to talk to you." **_

"_**Talk to me? Is it about yesterday when I yelled at that customer? Because she deserved it! I mean what kind of lady takes hours to order fucking pancakes?" Kiba shook his head, "Naruto it-" "Or is it because I forgot to take out the trash on Monday and we got all those ants?" "Naru-" Sakura tried. "Or maybe when I dropped all that syrup all over my uniform, and I had to wait the tables nak-" "Naruto!" Tsunade yelled. **_

"_**What?" Naruto looked at his boss innocently. "It's not about your performance at work." "It's not? Then what?" Kiba and Sakura looked at each other, "it's about you not fulfilling your college application again." "Oh, that…" Naruto turned away from them, "have you been talking to my mom again?" "Well yea, but we only do it because we care for you, please understand," Sakura pleaded. "I'll tell you what I told my mom, I can't go to college, I can't do the work. It's just too hard for me."**_

"_**All we ask is that you try, Naruto this is for your benefit, do you want to work here for the rest of your life?" Tsunade scolded. "What about you, you work here for a living!" "And you think I enjoy dealing with snobby customers day and night? I don't want you making a bad decision." Naruto shook his head, "I'm out of here. I can't deal with this right now." "Naruto wait!" The three of them watched as the blonde ran towards god knows where.**_

"_**No I don't understand! And I don't appreciate you bring my friends into my personal life!" Naruto slammed the phone onto the receiver. Grabbing his coat and car keys, Naruto stormed out of the house and climbed into his black Volvo. Not caring where he went, he drove straight down the road, and didn't stop even as left the city. 'What business is it of theirs what I do with me life?' He thought angrily. 'I don't need college to be happy.' Pulling into the nearest parking space he stopped his car and banged the steering wheel. "Why the hell does it matter?" **_

_**Sighing, he looked at his surroundings and noticed he parked in front of a bar called Nomu. Not minding the thought of a couple of drinks he pulled his keys out of the ignition and walked into the bar. Hardly anyone was in the bar, but not caring he pulled up a seat he asked the bartender for sake. The bartender gave him a curt nod and placed the drink in front of him. Eager to drown his sorrows, he chugged the sake in two seconds and immediately asked for another, repeating the process seven more times. **_

_**Naruto held his head as he sighed in frustration for what felt like the umpteenth time that day. "Something wrong?" Naruto picked his head up slightly and turned towards the owner of the voice. A man in stood next to him, and on further inspection Naruto noticed he was quite handsome, not that he was into guys. "No, not really." Naruto answered not feeling up to talking with strangers like he usually did on normal days. "Really? I wouldn't call those nothing." The man pointed to the many bottles of empty sake surrounding Naruto. Naruto let out a sheepish laugh, "it's not important, really I wouldn't want to bore you with details." The man sat down next to Naruto, "bore away, I'm all ears."**_

_**Forty minutes and four more bottles of sake later, Naruto finished his story and the two men sat in silence . "So your mom wants you to go to college?" "Yea, but I don't think it's really for me." "I guess that it isn't' for everyone." Naruto turned to the man, "hey I never got your name, I'm Naruto Uzamaki." The man nodded somewhat seriously, "you know, names can be dangerous at a time like this." Naruto cocked his head to the side, "what do you mean?" The man shook his head, "never mind. I'm Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto nodded, dismissing Sasuke's strange behavior as nothing worth going into too much detail. Sasuke turned towards him, smiling a sweet smile that nearly took Naruto's breathe away, "hey you want get out of here? We could just hang out in my place." Naruto blushed, "oh, um I'm not gay." Sasuke laughed, "neither am I. Now that sharing time is over, you want to come to my place or what?" Naruto laughed slightly embarrassed, "sure."**_

That was how my day went, from bad to frustrating to relief. Then it came crashing down all over again. The memory of my day burns in my head as I cough out blood. My body shakes in weariness as he continues to thrust roughly inside me. I didn't want this, this pain, this humiliation, I didn't want any of this. My chest burns as the cool air brushes my gushing open wound, the wound where my intestines have been pulled out and tied around my arms in back of me. The air is filled with angry grunts from Sasuke, and raspy whimpers from me.

In, out, in out, over and over again he pulls out only to sheath himself inside me once more, each thrust much harder than the last. Over and over again, my head bangs against the wall every time he thrusts, over and over my bloody and bruised back scrapes the splinters on the hard wooden floor. There is no rhythm, or no rhythm that I can detect, only animalistic speed. I cough up more blood, why won't I die already? Why can't my fucking heart just stop? Why must I endure this, what did I do? A strangled gasp escapes from my throat as he comes again, how many times has he already filled me with his seed? God why? I can't struggle, it's too much of an effort. All I can do is whimper and cry like the weakling that I am. How did I get myself in this mess?

He's stopped. Is it over? I realize that it isn't over as Sasuke flips me roughly onto my stomach, and slams into me once again. I let out a smile cry, the most I could muster, as he brutally continued his vicious process. Once again pain jolted violently inside me, and more bloody vomit leaks from my mouth. When I thought it couldn't get any worse, Sasuke stopped his thrusting again, and my trembled as I felt his hand slowly trailing up my thigh. "please stop…" I manage to choke out from between blood filled lungs. "Shhh. Just be quiet and enjoy your last few minutes alive." I realize his words are true as my vision begins to cloud and darken. I let out a soft gasp as his obtrusive hand firmly grasped my member and harshly stroked with vigorous energy.

I struggle in displeasure, but my body betrays me as it give into the sick bastards grim touches. I could feel the asshole's smile radiating off my bare back. I want to wipe it off his face, but blood loss is too great and I felt cold, fucking freezing. Blood continues to spew out of my mouth and chest wound, and as Sasuke turns me back onto my back I see his fucking smirk of victory. Then, I can't breathe anymore. The world goes black and I can't feel the pain of my tired body. In fact, I can't feel anything anymore.

* * *

_**O_O I know what your thinking, what the fuck was that! That was the shittiest shit I ever read! Well that was my dream, minus the Naruto characters…If you liked it, review and I'll write my other dreams into stories, and P.S. they're all about rape and very disturbing…Well till next time!**_


End file.
